Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{-2} & {1}+{-2} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {0}+{3} \\ {4}+{-1} & {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {3} \\ {3} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$